


Blood & Desire

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confession, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Laxus & Mira One Shot





	

“Mira, Laxus, I’ve got an S-Class mission for you to go on.”

“Why the two of us pops?”

“The flyer asks for two of the strongest S-Class mages, with Gildarts on his own mission that leaves you two.”

“Master, what is the mission?”

“A possible demon from the book of Zeref has been killing people in the Southern part of the country near Yamanagi.”

“Do we know which one it is?!”

“No, but they said this one is cunning, calculating, and it sometimes takes the shape of a human so be careful.”

 

They check into a local inn and begin asking around to gather whatever information they can. So far most of it is vague, conflicting; the only thing they know for certain is when it assumes a human shape it is always as a male.  He has killed both males and females, though there are more female victims; now 11 in all.  Their bodies are found relatively unmarred, but with two pinpricks on their necks and most of their blood drained.  Since no blood is left around the body, they assume that he is taking it.  He tends to stay in high tourist areas, easier to blend in as a stranger. 

The two decide to split up to cover more of the city, agreeing to meet at 6:30pm at a local café near their inn. By 6:15 Mira is already at the café awaiting Laxus to return.  She orders some tea and writes in a notebook more information she has learned when a man approaches her. 

 

“Mirajane Strauss?!”

“Yes?” She looks up to see a very handsome young man, maybe 30 years of age, with jet black hair and almost purplish colored eyes staring down at her. 

“You’re that Mirajane from the Sorcerer’s Weekly magazines right?!”

She giggles, “That would be me.”

“Wow, you are even more beautiful in person!”

“Thank you mister um..”

“Oh, where are my manners. My name is Kyūketsuki Himura, but please call me Suki for short.”

“Well it was nice to meet you Suki, but I’m..”

“Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“I um…”

“Please, I’d love to get to know you better.” He stares into her eyes and seems to mesmerize her.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

“Great how about I pick you up at 7pm, where are you staying?”

“There’s an inn a couple of blocks from here called Yokubo Inn.”

“I’ll be there.” He reaches down and kisses her hand before walking away. 

 

A couple of minutes later Laxus walks up and sits down. Mira is still spaced out.  “Oi, Mira?”  He snaps his fingers and she comes to.  “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Huh, oh nothing. I was just talking to a fan; we have a date tomorrow night.”

“Date! Who said you can go out on a date?!”

“Who said that I can’t!   And why do you care?  You’re not my boyfriend.”

“We’re here on a mission, not vacation.”

“Oh please, you can’t tell me you don’t have some fun when you go on missions.”

“Tch, that’s not the point.” He crosses his arms

“Are you jealous?”

“N, no! What makes you think that?”

“You know what, I’m just gonna go back to my room already. Good night!” she storms off in a huff.

“Fine!” he yells _‘What the hell is her problem!’_

 

He orders take out and goes back to his own room. _‘Why the hell do I care if she goes on a date? She’s right, a date is not gonna hurt the mission.  She asked if I was jealous.  Tch, I’m not jealous, she was just grasping at straws. Oh stop lying to yourself, you desire her that’s why you’re so jealous!  So what if I do, she’s right, I’m not her boyfriend, I can’t stop her.’_

 

The next morning Mira knocks on Laxus’ door. “What do you want Mira?" 

“I just came to apologize; I don’t know what came over me.”

“You’re forgiven. Let’s just focus on what we came here for.” She nods, “Come in, have you found any new clues?”  Sitting in his room they discuss some new information.  It’s been three days since the last victim was found and since the pattern is something happening every 4-5 days he will probably strike again in the next day or so.  But since they don’t know what he looks like, they are really still at square one.  “Man at least if it was some beast it would be easier to find.  But a human-ish demon that can blend in, this is going to be hard to break.”

“Mmhmm, I agree.”

 

At 7 pm, Mira waits in front of the Inn for Suki. She doesn’t realize that Laxus is watching from a distance. 

“Hey Mira!”

“Hi Suki!”

“Ready? I’ve made reservations at a restaurant within walking distance.”  He sticks out his arm.

“Weaving hers through it, “Yes, I am.”

Laxus just follows, careful to stay out of view. _‘Damn pretty boy, who the hell does he think he is?! I just don’t trust him for some reason, it’s like he’s got her under a spell…’_

 

After dinner the two walk around a little. He shows her some of the nighttime sights of the city before taking her back to the inn.  

“I had a nice time Suki.”

“I did too. Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime.”

“Maybe we will…”

He kisses her cheek before walking away. She stands with a grin on her face, touching the spot on her cheek where he kissed her.  Floating on air she returns to her room and gets ready for bed.

 

{Knocking}

“Mira?”

She opens the door. “Hi Laxus, do you need something?”

“Um, no I just came to check to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine, just getting ready for bed.”

“Alright, well I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night Laxus.”

 

3am and Laxus just stares at the ceiling, he can’t seem to fall asleep. All of a sudden he hears strange noises coming from Mira’s room.  Listening closer at first they sound intimate in nature but soon they seem more like someone is gasping for air.  Rushing to her room he bangs on the door.  “Mira!  Mira are you okay!”  No response.  Fearing the worst he breaks the door down.  Entering the room he sees the man from earlier hovering over her neck.  “Hey Get Off of Her!!” Laxus roars.  

When the man turns his face he sees red glowing eyes. “Shit it’s you!  You’re the demon!”  “I’m not going to let you kill My Mira!” 

“I’m not a demon! I am a Vaprise, A Siren of the night.  I feed off blood and gain their vitality!”  He kneels on the bed above Mira caressing her cheek.  “But I think I’ll keep her around for a while longer, she could make a perfect immortal inamorata (lover)…!” He grins.   

Roaring, “Like hell that’s gonna happen! I don’t care who or what you are, I’ll make you pay for hurting her!”  He rushes at the man who quickly grabs Laxus by the throat. 

“I’m no mere mortal or wizard! You underestimate my strength,” and hurls Laxus across the room. 

 

Laxus jumps to his feet and lets out a deep guttural roar. “And you underestimate a dragon!”  Grabbing the man once more he uses his Lightening body and sends as much electrical charge as he can generate into him.  “You’ve picked the wrong victim!”  The man starts to scream as the blood in his body begins to boil and seep out of different orifices but Laxus just keeps up the electrical onslaught.  Finally the man stops moving and collapses; steam and smoke still rising from his body. 

 

Laxus rushes to the bed.   “Mira!”  He grabs her wrist, there’s barely a pulse.  “Please Mira don’t die!” 

“Laxus…” her voice is weak.

“I’ll get you to a hospital. Just hold on!”  Picking her up in his arms he rushes to the front desk.  They call the authorities and direct him to the closest hospital.

 

Pacing, waiting for information a doctor finally comes to the waiting room.

“Mr. Dreyar. We are giving her transfusions but she had lost a lot of blood and was very close to death.  We’re hoping that once her blood count is elevated and the medicines do their job, she’ll recover soon; but for now we just have to wait.”

“Can I see her?”

“Yes, but remember she is unconscious.”

Pointing to Mira’s room Laxus goes in and sees Mira hooked up to machines, bags with reddish liquids run through tubes into her arm. Her eyes are closed and she has a peaceful look on her face despite the situation.  He kneels next to her bed and takes her hand talking in a soft voice.  “Mira I’m so sorry.  If I had gotten to you sooner you wouldn’t be in this hospital.”  He hangs his head; tears start to roll down his face.  “No; that’s not it; if I had just told you years ago how I felt, you wouldn’t have gone on that date in the first place.”  Exhale. “You know, I was secretly happy when you stopped going out on missions to stay and help in the guild hall.  I always worried about you whenever you went out, especially on S-Class ones.”  Exhale.  “Mira please stay.  You can’t leave us yet.  You can’t leave me…”    

With her eyes still closed she squeezes his hand. He looks up at her face.

“Mira?!” Few seconds pass and she squeezes it again.  “Mira?” 

“Laxus..” she whispers, barely audible to anyone but the dragon slayer. “Stop blaming yourself, you saved my life.”

“No I should have protected you better. Wait you heard everything I said?”  She gives a shallow nod. 

Squeezing his hand again, “You said to Suki you wouldn’t let him kill _‘My Mira’_?  Just now you said don’t leave _‘me’_.”

Stammering, “I..”

Finally opening her eyes she smiles at him. “Tell me the truth; do you have feelings for me Laxus?”

“Maybe.” He looks back down

She reaches her hand to his face making him look up. “You don’t have to act so tough, I know the real you.”

“Mira, I..” “Ugh, yes, since we were kids.  But you were always so popular; I didn’t think I had a chance.”

“Have you ever wondered why I’ve never had a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, actually I have.”

She smiles, “Because I was waiting for you.”


End file.
